


【Simi+Mick/Seb】生日快乐 Happy Birthday

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Forced Kiss, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Regret, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: “I know he adores me. But I cannot give him preference. I'm just tolerant to everyone.”Mick had a crush on Seb since five years ago they lived together.He left with scareness and came back with confidence.He is just a little boy who wants love from the man he loves.However, however....Seb does not belong to him any more.Inspired by the song "Can we kiss forever?''可甜了！甜的我半夜翻滚！我的单篇最长。【我知道他喜欢我。可是我给不了他想要的偏爱。我只是对谁都很包容而已。】
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 8





	【Simi+Mick/Seb】生日快乐 Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Can we kiss forever？  
> 听这歌儿就能明白，  
> Mick的心情了。

【我知道他喜欢我。可是我给不了他想要的偏爱。我只是对谁都很包容而已。】

闹钟叮铃铃地响起，  
Victoria揉了揉惺忪的睡眼不情愿地从床上爬起来。今天她要去Blantmant高中接客人。  
她多多少少听管家提起过，是个高中生，房主朋友家的孩子。这些关系想想就头大，让人不想理会，把本职工作做好就是了。她把车停在校门口，编辑了条短信。  
“我到了。车牌S7KM5SV”

没过几秒一个背着双肩包的男孩就走了过来。  
“Hi！我是Mick。很高兴见到你。”

“Oh hi！我是Vic。以后可能经常见面。”Victoria匆忙握了个手，发动了车。“我一般负责做饭，收拾房间，偶尔还充当一下司机，就像今天。”

“你在那里工作多久了？”男孩摘下了双肩包，随意地聊起天。

“不到一年。不过我有长期续约的打算。”  
“你让我想到我的两个弟弟，如果他们也像你这么优秀就好了…Blantmant高中超级难考的。”  
"Vettel先生一定很关注你学习吧。"

男孩听到Vettel这个名字眼睛忽然亮了一瞬，随后勾起了嘴角。尽管Sebastian基本没管过他学习，但是他只要听到这个名字，心情就莫名的愉悦。  
"他还好吗？"

“Vettel先生已经念叨你很久了。”Victoria想起上个月，一通电话过后，男人脸上的笑容就没停过，在宅子里转来转去，那之后的一个礼拜都在极度兴奋之中度过。

“分别一年，你也很想Vettel先生吧。我记得他刚到家里，经常坐在沙发上翻你的照片。”

“是吗？”他们上次见面还是快要一年之前了，十六岁的年纪，青春期的少年各个方面都很拔尖，总有一种不怕天不怕地的傲气，大概是成长过程中最重要的几年只有Sebastian一个人照顾他，父亲和母亲的概念在他这里十分模糊，因此也导致了某天早上醒来，床上粘腻的液体提醒着男孩，梦里的对象是那个小时候搂着他睡觉，给他讲故事的温柔男人。  
几乎也就是那天之后。他跟Sebastian提出要住校一年。那个惊愕与受伤的表情还历历在目，男人不知道自己做错了什么。最后被他一句“我只是觉得每天我们都在一起很烦。”搪塞过去。

不过经历一年的冷静，他也成熟了不少，认清自己的内心之后主动拨起了那个电话。住校期间Sebastian给他写过好多信，他也知道现在的情况，另一个男人的存在。  
但是他有信心。

“Mick！Hey！”  
“你还在听吗？”Victoria担忧地看着后视镜，男孩已经看着窗外没反应有段时间了。

“啊对了，这是我们学校食堂做的Blueberry Muffin，特别好吃。你尝尝。”Mick回过神，从书包里拿出一个包装很好看的盒子递了过去，这大概就是私立高中的腐朽，每天都这么供应在食堂。  
但是Victoria不得不承认，作为一个女人，有帅哥拿出一份包装精致的礼物摆在你面前，不产生好感是不可能的。  
当然，不是那种好感。只是觉得这个高中生很讨人喜欢。  
她看着规规矩矩坐在后座，欣赏着窗外的风景的男孩，想着这孩子连手机也不玩，真是个好孩子。

从Blantmant高中到目的地大概花了二十分钟，Victoria远远就看见了那个熟悉的身影站在玻璃门后面，一看见车牌就要推开玻璃门跑出来，结果被另一个男人拉了回去。他总是穿得很少就出门。提醒多少次都记不住。

Mick自然也看见了。

刚一下车Sebastian就迎了上来，伸手想拥抱一年没见的男孩，不知道为什么又缩了回去，抿着唇观察着一举一动，像只受惊的兔子。

"想必这位就是Raikkonen先生。”Mick瞥了眼旁边小心翼翼的男人，转而和另一个人打起了招呼。“叫我Mick就好。”

“Kimi.”言简意赅，礼貌性地握起了手，想松开时却被男孩更用力地握住。抬眼看向始作俑者，年轻人眼里的挑衅一览无余。

“还没有感谢你在我不在的时候照顾Sebastian。"Mick象征性地晃了下，收了回来。

我男朋友不应该我照顾吗？Kimi觉得现在的小孩子真奇怪，总拿自己当回事。他没直说，看向旁边有些无措Sebastian劝人进屋。  
“外面太冷了。回去。”

“Sebastian”  
“好久不见。”男孩看着一旁穿着家居服的男人，张开了双臂。“我好想你。”  
Sebastian脸上绽出一个宽慰的笑容，扑了上去。“我也是。”  
Mick脸上的得意显而易见，挑衅地看着后面的芬兰人，把拥抱收得更紧。

当时看着这一切感觉一片祥和的Victoria完全没有意识到，一场没有硝烟的战争即将开始。

初现端倪是第二天早上。Mick刚晨跑回来，洗完澡忽然下楼帮Victoria收拾客厅。  
“姐姐我来吧。”男孩接过吸尘器，把Victoria摁在了沙发上。  
“别，这是我的工作。”  
“你坐着，陪我聊聊天。”Mick打开了开关，降噪吸尘器的声音几乎可以忽略。“我还记得以前和Sebastian住在一起的时候，那个吸尘器一打开，邻居都要来敲门。”提起Sebastian，男孩又笑了起来。  
“这大概就是高科技吧。这个吸尘器比我半年工资都贵。”Victoria无奈地耸了耸肩。

“对了，你知道Raikkonen先生不喜欢什么吗？”男孩装作碰巧提及的样子。

“你的意思是…喜欢什么吧……”哪有人一上来就问别人不喜欢什么的？

“啊…都说一下吧。毕竟我要在这个家待好久，他看起来不太好接近。”Mick笑了笑。

“说实话，我也不知道他喜欢什么。奶油雪糕？还有…Vettel先生？大概？”女孩在脑子里过了一遍主人的喜好，实在没想出来，只有Sebastian在的时候，她才能感觉到Raikkonen先生是有人气的。

Mick手上的动作一顿，握紧了真空管。“那他不喜欢什么？”

“不喜欢的还挺多的。不喜欢说话，不喜欢别人动他东西，对胡萝卜和花生过敏，不让别人碰后院那颗树…”  
“天啊我才发现原来Raikkonen先生不喜欢这么多东西！”Victoria数着数着把自己惊讶到了。

“你明天别来了。”

“什么？”

“我想给Sebastian和Raikkonen先生一个惊喜。你明天别来了。”Mick露出一个真诚的笑容，

不过隔天早上餐桌上出现各种花生制品就是另一回事了。  
Sebastian下楼的时候就看见餐桌上摆满了Peanut Brittles，Peanut Jam，Peanut Sauce，Peanut Burger，Peanut Cookies以及Peanut Patties 还有Peanut Pie.  
他发誓自己三十年来第一次知道原来花生能做这么多东西出来。让他不解的是，很明显这些东西都出自一个人的手笔，正在收拾盘子的Mick，印象里这孩子不会做饭。

“你几点起来的？”做完这些至少要四五个小时，现在是早上八点。

“早啊Seb。”男孩抹了抹鼻子上的面粉。

Sebastian有件事情想说，但是男孩这么热情，他又考虑要怎么说出口。这时Kimi下楼了，看见一桌子的花生制品皱了皱眉。  
“Victoria！”他喊起了女孩的名字。

“我让她回家了。Surprise！我看家里有很多花生就做了这些，你快尝尝！”Mick一脸期待地看着Kimi。

芬兰人扫了眼男孩的笑容，又看了看旁边同样茫然的Sebastian，家里怎么可能有花生，他告诉过Victoria 自己不吃。撇了撇嘴，拿起了一块Peanut Brittle。  
Mick越来越越兴奋，眼睛直勾勾地看着Kimi，就等他把一整块吃下去。  
然而出乎意料的是，Kimi吃了一块又吃了一块，似乎对自己过敏的事情全然不知。  
“你不吃吗？”芬兰人把盘子往他面前推了推。  
“我让管家给你做个别的吧。”这话是和Sebastian说的。

"没事。Mick辛苦做的。"Sebastian拿起一块Peanut Cookie。

“你不是对花生过敏吗？”Kimi压住了Sebastian的手腕。

“我什么时候对花生过敏了？”Sebastian疑惑地看着芬兰人。

“你刚来那几天不是不吃花生吗？”Kimi难得话多了起来。

“我不吃是因为Mick从小对花生过敏，我们家从来不放任何花生制品。所以我不吃。”Sebastian话音未落，想起了什么似的，转过头看向Mick。  
后者正嚼着一小块Peanut Patties。  
“你不会不知道你花生过敏吧。”

Mick吞了口唾沫，心里开始回想昨天Victoria的话。Sebastian不吃花生带着Kimi也很少吃，所以大家误以为Kimi过敏，而Sebastian不吃花生是因为自己过敏。  
Damn.....  
Sebastian把他照顾的太好，以至于自己完全不清楚能吃什么不能吃什么。

看着怔愣的年轻人，Kimi大概猜到了为什么Victoria没来。这顿饭就是为他摆的，结果弄巧成拙自己栽进去了。  
有这么个孩子在家还挺有意思的。

偶尔闹闹确实很有意思，但这不包括每天晚上把自己男朋友拽到卧室复习物理。  
自从Mick说自己对期中考试心里没底需要问Sebastian问题以后，已经将近一个礼拜Kimi都是一个人睡的了。男孩美其名曰“Sebastian教得比学校老师好。”芬兰人很怀疑每次都能考第一的孩子真的需要每天晚上辅导到十二点吗？他也旁敲侧击和Sebastian提过，然而对方似乎很有教学热情。  
终于，他忍到考试结束后的第二天，趁Mick没放学，把正在书房找物理书的人掼到了书柜上。  
“你有没有觉得…最近我们的交流有些少。”Kimi和Sebastian贴得很近，温热的呼吸打在耳畔。  
“我…”  
“你…？”  
Sebastian早就感觉到Kimi最近不对劲，小动作忽然多了起来。往常外人面前，芬兰人顶多是搂搂抱抱，亲亲他的脸颊，偶尔啄吻两口浅尝辄止。  
最近有些不分场合发情的迹象。  
上周在Mick放学回家前拉着他在餐桌上做了一次，幸好碰巧学校放学晚了，不然透明的玻璃落地窗什么也挡不住，躲都来不及。  
最近大概真的忽视他了。伸手勾住Kimi的手指，轻轻摇了摇，这是他惯用的撒娇动作。“Mick回来之前我们还有时间。”说着，右手搭上了皮带扣。男人先他一步左手伸到了他的睡裤里，冰凉的手指在身下隐秘的入口打转，浅浅地戳刺着。好在他早已习惯了这一切，没几下就全部吃了进去。宽松的睡裤三两下被扒掉，露出常年不见光有些苍白的大腿。他整个人被顶在书柜上，全靠Kimi支持着，艰难地适应着体内的尺寸。忽然重重一顶，一声控制不住的叫声泄了出来。

网上答题一天就出了成绩，男孩没等到放学就跑了回来，拿着期中考试的成绩单快步向卧室走去，每次他考了第一Sebastian都会吧唧一口亲在他脸颊上。现在看来有些幼稚，不过这是小时候的约定，所以五年来一直保留了下来。  
刚过走廊拐角，书房里一阵东西落地的噪音停止了他的脚步。房间的门开着，正对面是装饰用的书柜墙，满满当当的各类书籍隔断了里间的写字台和外面的沙发。外人从门口经过只能透过书的顶端缝隙隐隐约约看见里面的光景。  
熟悉的金褐色头发吸引了Mick的目光，随后是压抑的呻吟声。男孩抬眼，与一双浅色的眼睛视线交汇。那人看了他一眼，移开了目光，随后用力顶了一下，几本书从另一侧掉落，呻吟声忽然拔高。Sebastian白嫩光滑的大腿依稀可见，再往上衬衫褪到了肘弯，堪堪挂在身上。

Mick手里的成绩单早已窝成一团，皱巴巴的纸张被扔进了垃圾桶。

那天晚上他又做了那个梦。男人在他身下动情地喘息着，两条腿环在他腰间，所有的快感都是他给的，每一声呻吟都在鼓励他更加深入。

他吻上他柔软的嘴唇。

梦醒了。熟悉的粘腻感让这一切有些真实，冰冷的床铺却告诉他从未发生。  
灰蓝色的眼睛在脑海里挥之不去。  
他做了个决定。

这一年感恩节到来之际，苏黎世的银杏树默契地掉光了叶子Victoria端上了刚烤好的火鸡。她依稀记得去年感恩节Kimi差点把烤箱搞爆炸的盛况。所以今年，大家吸取教训一致反对Kimi进入厨房。按理说节日是个欢庆热闹的氛围，可今年不知道为什么特别严肃。只有Sebastian认真吃饭，其他两个人盯着自己碗里的沙拉像两个机器人。  
Mick捏着叉子逼自己不去看Sebastian脖子上显眼的吻痕。  
“我明天要带女朋友回家。”一句话打破了餐桌上的平静。  
Sebastian意外地抬起头，又看了Kimi一眼。Kimi没什么表情继续吃着沙拉。  
Mick观察着Sebastian，对他的表现十分满意。还是在乎我的。男孩想着。  
Sebastian当然在乎他。

“好啊…”心里有些不舒服，难道Mick现在谈恋爱也不跟他讲了吗…他们疏远了多少。

男孩只当Sebastian吃醋，不愿他谈恋爱，变本加厉地讲了起来。“我可喜欢她了，在一起三个月了。我们是在运动会认识的，她是啦啦队队长。”

“嗯…挺好的。”Sebastian觉得心里有些酸涩，果然Mick现在已经不愿意和他说话了。以前可是连老师换了副眼镜都要告诉他。  
不过也好。从初中到高中那么多姑娘追一个也不答应，现在好歹谈了恋爱。

明显能看出来Sebastian的郁闷，Mick更开心了，想着明天就带Angel回家，好好气一气Sebastian。

晚上躺在床上，Sebastian翻过身，靠得离Kimi更近了些。“Kimi…”他用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的小腿。  
“我觉得我和Mick疏远了。他现在谈恋爱都不和我说了。”  
“别乱想。”Kimi撇了撇嘴，那个小子不知道又在搞什么鬼，伸手把Sebastian搂在怀里。“明天让Victoria给他挑双球鞋，现在的高中生都喜欢这个。”  
“他要怎么和女朋友说家里啊。”Sebastian抬起头，柔软的金发蹭过Kimi的下巴。  
“睡觉。”Kimi把脑袋又摁下去，搂得更紧了些。

事情不该是这样，至少和Mick想象的大相径庭。  
此他名义上的“女朋友”Angel被Sebastian拉到沙发边上坐着，两个人你一句我一句交谈甚欢。  
“我弟弟也爱看这个 Channel 9.”Angel放下了手里的遥控器。  
"上面写着什么…我看不太清…"Sebastian眯起眼睛，盯着字幕。  
Mick本来在发呆，听到这话忽然把头转了过去，Sebastian的视力一直非常好，而且这不是第一次了。

“吃饭了Mick！”Victoria把餐桌摆好，Mick没多想，离开了客厅。  
于是Sebastian和Kimi坐在一起，对面是Angel和Mick。  
席间Sebastian不停把各种菜推到Angel面前让她尝尝，热情程度实属五年来Mick和Sebastian相处之顶峰。男孩愤恨地想要叉起一块牛排，却被Sebastian提前连盘子端走，放到了Angel面前。  
最让男孩生气的是，Sebastian不停地提起自己各种优点，好像在推销一样试图让Angel把自己赶快打包带走。  
他就这么想让自己谈恋爱吗？  
更不用说那个芬兰人勾起的嘴角以及写在脸上的愉悦。

这顿难以忍受的饭局终于结束。Mick迫不及待地拉起Angel准备送她离开。天知道他现在内心有多愤怒。  
“这么晚别走了。还有空房间，留下吧。”Sebastian火上浇油的本事让Mick叹为观止。  
“行吗？Kimi”他和Kimi撒娇的时候惯用的手段，伸手勾住芬兰人的手指。

“嗯。”百试不厌。Kimi永远会同意。

“Angel留下吧。”Sebastian又给Mick使了个眼色，示意他也劝说Angel留下。

Mick气不打一处来，Sebastian是真傻还是故意的？

“谢谢你Sebastian。”Angel是个聪明的姑娘，她能感觉到Mick不希望她留下来。“改天我会再来的。”说着上前轻轻拥抱了下Sebastian。  
剩下两个人目光灼灼地盯着Angel。

最后Mick送Angel上了Victoria的车。回来的时候把大门摔的噼啪作响。  
“现在你开心了是吧。”  
男孩愤怒地看着Sebastian，头也不回地上了楼。

摔门的声音震得Sebastian一哆嗦，本能地往Kimi怀里钻。他不知道自己哪里做错了，惹得Mick这么生气。  
“我是不是又说错话了…”  
他微蹙着眉，不解地问他的男朋友。

Kimi太了解Mick是怎么想的了。年轻人很容易看透，不过是带了个姑娘回家试图让Sebastian更重视他一点，结果被会错了意。  
找了女朋友来又能怎么样？Sebastian不还是他的。  
他在心里冷笑了声。  
当务之急是哄好Sebastian，于是他轻轻吻上了男人的额头。“青春期，很正常。”

Mick回到房间郁闷地摔上门。脑海里全是Sebastian问Kimi Angel能不能留下时撒娇的小动作。这个动作他看过千百遍，每次都能点燃他心中的怒火。  
他看见衣柜边限量版的球鞋气不打一出来，狠狠摔到了地上。

隔壁大概是没有关门，熟悉的声音适时响起，Sebastian的哭叫声混合着软糯的呻吟，让Mick不可避免的血液向下涌。  
他能想象到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里是怎样噙着泪水，柔软的红唇饱满而泛着水光。Sebastian会在情动时咬下那块软肉，贝齿磕在下唇上留下诱人的痕迹。  
他把写字台上所有的东西都扫到了地面上，声音之大几乎盖过了隔壁的喘息声。  
Sebastian被墙的另一侧传来的东西摔落的声音吓得一抖，身下吸得更紧，Kimi差点没控制住自己。  
他也听见了，隔壁那个小孩子幼稚的行为。心下觉得可笑，用力一顶，Sebastian的哭叫更大了。

夜还长着呢。

时间飞快，Blantmont高中进入了期末，Mick忙着考试也没太多时间去想Sebastian感恩节做的好事。他在学校图书馆待到晚上八点，避开Sebastian和Kimi，晚上回家随便吃两口看书睡觉。  
Kimi不想管也没心思管他，Sebastian几次晚上敲门，Mick都装作睡着了。  
明明住在一个家里，却经常见不到几次。

这样持续了两周，这天Sebastian吃完晚饭留在了客厅。  
起初他觉得Mick只是忙着学习，可现在很明显就是在躲他。如果自己做错了什么，他要知道。是自己的错那就道歉。不是的话也要把误会解开。

他在沙发上坐着几乎睡着。最近越来越嗜睡了。有时候一天什么也没做，还是很困。开门的声音让他清醒，几乎同时，Sebastian从沙发上站了起来。  
“Hey…”

Mick没有料到，有些意外地看着站在客厅的人。都看见了，再躲也没意思。  
“Hey.”

“是不是…快考试了。”Sebastian不知道该说什么。他们从来不缺话说，只是最近不知道怎么了。

Mick把书包放下来，手揣进卫衣兜里。  
“你不睡觉吗。”不是个问句。他在劝Sebastian离开。

Sebastian想说我在等你。但是咬了咬唇，觉得Mick大概会烦他，还是没说。“那…晚安。”他有些无所适从，起身上了楼梯。

“如果我考了年级第一。可以提个要求吗？”  
Mick的声音再次响起，Sebastian停下脚步，有些开心地转过身。

“好啊。你想出去玩吗？还是想买什么东西。”他拽紧了衣袖，还好，还好Mick还愿意和他说话。他期待地看着男孩。

“什么要求都可以吗？”Mick拎着书包走到了楼梯口。

“什么要求都可以。”

只见男孩从书包里拿出一张深蓝色的纸，上面印着Blantmant高中的校徽。递到了Sebastian面前。  
他接过那张纸，打开封面，上面烫金字迹印着学校期末前十名，第一行是他最熟悉的名字。

“早就考完了。你最近忙着和Raikkonen幸福生活呢，哪里管得到我。”语气里的埋怨纵是Sebastian再傻也听出来了。“我还以为你以后都不管我了。”

“你想要什么？”愧疚感莫名涌上Sebastian心头，他开始觉得自己真的忽视了Mick。事实上明明是Mick躲着他。

男孩看着Sebastian眼里明显的自责，心里有一种怪异的报复后的快感，好像Sebastian受伤他就能满足一样。  
他走上前，离Sebastian很近，左手搭上对方的肩膀，轻轻把人推到墙上。  
Sebastian有些茫然，不知道男孩想干什么，只是纵容地顺从。  
Mick欺身上前，一点一点靠近，微微低头，吻了上去。  
Sebastian的嘴唇和想象中的一样柔软。

男人触电一般立刻推开了Mick，慌慌张张地往后退了两步，险些摔在楼梯上。Mick见状去扶却被甩开。  
“别闹了。”Sebastian的声音有些颤抖。

“我是认真的。”Mick沉静地注视着男人。

“和女朋友吵架了？”

“她不是我女朋友。”

“别开玩笑了。”

“我没有。”

Sebastian抬眼看向Mick，惊恐地发现Mick真的是认真的。他开始回忆自己在男孩成长的过程中哪一步教错了，事情会变成这样。

“和我走吧。别和Raikkonen在一起了。”

理想主义的未成年才会说出的话。  
“幼稚。”  
Sebastian有些恼怒地看了眼Mick，转身上了楼梯。  
男孩看着离去的背影握紧了拳头。

之后两个人的关系跌入了冰点以下。如果说之前是Mick在躲Sebastian，那么现在刚好反过来。Kimi本身就生活在冰点上，这一切对他没什么影响，却苦了可怜的Victoria两边为难。  
反正也不是第一次了……  
不久前Mick每天在家造作的样子历历在目，女孩早已习惯了这一切。  
这天家里电视坏了，Sebastian嫌贵坚持不找工人，翻出阁楼的工具箱打开了散热板。毕竟之前是工程师出身，不得不说他还是很擅长修理这些东西，几下轻松修好。  
结果晚上，Victoria马上下班，和刚好下楼的Sebastian打了个招呼准备离开，忽然被坐在客厅看电视的Mick从身后叫住。  
“Vic！这电视怎么看着这么奇怪？”

女孩心下一凉，暗叫不好。Sebastian已经皱起了眉头。  
没办法她只好返回战场，认真看起明明没有问题的电视，“你觉得哪里奇怪？”

“你不觉得画面变得有颗粒感了吗？”Mick靠在沙发上，认真地问着。

Victoria心想你以为这是F1的轮胎啊，还颗粒感，装模作样地像个电视专家一样。  
不过口是心非大概是每一个女人的特质。  
“我可能眼神不太好用。”  
她可聪明着，既没反驳Mick，也没说Sebastian电视修得有问题。

“咱们重新修吧。”Mick从沙发起身，要去拿工具箱。  
Victoria回头看了眼正在喝水的Sebastian，后者专心地喝着水，像没听见一样。就在Victoria打算顺着Mick去拿工具箱时，男人突然发话了。

“Mick，你今天去游泳了吗？”Sebastian喊了Mick的名字，但是固执地看着后院里的树。

“没。”Mick没明白Sebastian为什么莫名其妙问起这个。

“那你脑子里怎么这么多水？”男人转过头，有些愠怒地瞪着没事找事的人。

Victoria噗嗤一声笑了出来，被Mick反瞪一眼又捂住嘴强行压下去。

Sebastian无视了尴尬的Mick，他还在为那天的无礼生气。话题转向了Victoria，“我昨天说的西兰花你买了吗？”

“在冰箱里，第二层。”

"你快回去吧，Kimi的晚饭我做就行了。”Sebastian拉开冰箱门翻找着食材。“还要一个多小时呢。”

“好…”  
Victoria不放心地看了看Mick，后者正百无聊赖地玩着手机。“明天见！”她拉好羽绒服的拉链钻进了寒风里。

大门关上，Mick扔掉了看了半天停留在屏幕上的手机，起身走到了冰箱边。   
“我们谈谈。”

Sebastian像没听见一样继续从冰箱里拿番茄。

“别拿了。”Mick把番茄又放回冰箱。  
Sebastian不厌其烦地又拿出来。

“我说别拿了。”男孩倒是先生气了，锢住Sebastian的手腕，一把把人从冰箱前拽了出来，砰的一声关上了门。

“走开。”

这大概是五年来两个人关系最差的一段时间，Sebastian很少生气，在Mick面前更是次数为零。之前他总是温温柔柔的，什么都顺着Mick，但这不代表他没有底线，不会生气。  
只是这次，他的男孩过界了。  
一不该仗着自己的偏爱得寸进尺。  
二不该试图让他离开Kimi。

“你不吃饭，Kimi要吃饭。”Sebastian冷冷看了男孩一眼，甩了甩手腕试图挣脱。

男孩感受到反抗，锢得更紧。“Raikkonen就那么好吗？”

“我不想谈这个。” 下手没个轻重，弄得Sebastian有些疼。

“你是喜欢他有钱吗？我相信没人愿意和捂不热的冰块过日子。”Mick几乎失去了理智，什么都说得出口。

Sebastian愣住了，没再挣脱，瞳孔中的裂痕让男孩心里产生了诡异的满足感。  
“你说什么？”

“难道不是吗？”  
“不然为什么我们一起生活了五年，你说跟他在一起就…”话音未落，Sebastian举起了空闲的左手。  
“Mick Schumacher，你看好。”男人从小到大很少叫他的全名，大多时候都是带着宠溺的一声Mick。  
“我结婚了。”  
无名指上银色的指环在灯光下十分刺眼，一直逃避的问题明晃晃地摆在他面前。男孩有些不知所措，试图不去看那枚戒指。  
“你…”

“我结婚了。你不是他。”Sebastian不得不强调这个事实，早先的愤怒消散殆尽，语气里带了些无奈，他是最见不得Mick伤心的。可事到如今，除了让男孩接受现实，没有别的办法不让事情一错再错。

“是不是他强迫你的？”Mick看着Sebastian，声音有些颤抖，又问了一遍，“是不是他强迫你的？”

“我自愿的。”五年来男人的声音安慰着Mick走过所有困难，这一刻却无情揭开了他的伤疤。男孩恼羞成怒，狠狠推了面前的人一把。“你撒谎！”

Sebastian比Mick身型小上不少，突如其来的力道让他向后踉跄了两步，小臂刚好划在桌角，眼见着后腰也要磕在冰冷的大理石台沿上，预想中的痛感却没有袭来。Mick左手垫在他腰后缓解了这次撞击。

男孩顾不得有些失去知觉的左手，拉起Sebastian的小臂，上面已经瘀血了一片。  
这很奇怪。  
正常划伤一般都是先红肿再青，最后才是瘀血。Sebastian的伤势似乎进展太快了些。他试探性地轻轻碰了下伤口，观察着反应。

男人并没有痛感，只是抽回自己的胳膊“你手…没事吧” 本来也不疼，他拉起Mick受伤的手。男孩从头到尾没哼一声，只是皱了皱眉。

“你还生气吗？”男孩太懂怎么哄好Sebastian了。“对不起，我不该推你。”

“闭嘴，Mick。”男人抿了抿唇，从冰柜里翻出冰袋敷了上去。

“过去的事情就过去了。”

“你说我穿这件还是这件？”Sebastian左手拿着件黑色的西装，右手拿着件灰色的。  
两件衣服都是Kimi的。他不是个在乎外貌的人，平常随便套件衣服就出门了，一件打折买的T恤能穿上十年。Kimi早些年还试图扭转一下这种习惯，偷偷告诉Victoria把那些衣服扔掉，不过他低估了Sebastian的念旧程度，什么事情都要扯到那几件旧衣服上面，整整被念叨了一个多月，最后干脆放弃了。

芬兰人看着Sebastian忽然在镜子面前比划起来，有些不习惯地皱了皱眉头。

“Mick总是说我过时。今天是他毕业典礼。我怕他生气。”Sebastian嘟着嘴叹了口气看着两件衣服犯了难。

难道你觉得你穿我的衣服去，他就不会更生气吗？  
芬兰人在心里想着，没说出来。前天他就提出来要带Sebastian买衣服，这人坚持自己就穿一次，买了也是浪费，从他这里“租”了一件。作为报酬居然还客套地做了顿饭。

“你说句话。 ”Sebastian跺了跺脚。

Kimi在脑海里搜索了Sebastian的各种样子，想来想去还是觉得他光着最好看。当然，他又一次没说出来。  
“黑的。”

“那领带呢？天啊Kimi你有好多领带！以前我怎么没发现。”Sebastian震惊地拉开抽屉，手指抚过光滑的丝绸，拿起了条全黑的，抬头看向Kimi。

“Seb。”然而Kimi忽然目光异样地看着Sebastian的脸。

“怎么了？”他有些疑惑。

“你……”Kimi手指在下半张脸比划了下。

Sebastian只觉得嘴唇上湿湿的，食指轻轻抹了下鼻子下方，深红色的液体黏在手指上。他迷茫地看了眼对面的男人，想说些什么。眼前的世界开始天旋地转，Kimi的脸越来越模糊。  
“Seb！”  
大概是有人在叫他。  
他有意识可是眼前一片漆黑。  
“Seb！看着我！别睡！”  
不过几秒，连应答的力气也没了。  
他只能感觉到口腔里越来越重的血腥味。

Mick的毕业典礼怕是去不成了……

他彻底失去了意识。

“3，2，1”

“毕业快乐！！！”烟花绽放在Blantmont高中的操场上。  
全体毕业生向夜空中扔起了毕业帽。Mick机械性地也扔了起来，眼神却始终没离开过门口。  
他在等一个人，等一个可能。  
同学举起香槟呲了他一身，带着甜味的起泡酒有些粘腻。  
Sebastian说过他会来的。  
于是Mick一直执拗地等在离大门最近的地方。这五年来每一个承诺，他都实现了。哪怕是有成堆的工作，Sebastian也可以甩下一切冒着大雨赶来。

醉醺醺的毕业生们三两相约去酒吧再来一轮，最后一辆操场上拆除装饰的卡车也驶离校区。  
Mick穿着西装坐在台阶上，望着唯一的入口。  
他相信Sebastian会来的。

一辆黑色的商务用车停在了他面前。男孩兴奋地站了起来，下车的人让他大失所望。  
“你来做什么。”

“他让我来接你。”

Mick冷哼了声，又坐回台阶上，不配合写在脸上。

如果不是Sebastian在医院刚醒过来就要下床去参加这个熊孩子的毕业典礼，Kimi才不会抛下他的爱人开这么远。想到这儿，他一走了之的想法强行被压了下去。  
“他发烧了。在家躺着。”  
Sebastian一再嘱咐不要说去医院的事。

男孩一听Sebastian病了，眼里的不屑立刻被担忧覆盖。“什么时候的事？”

“你能照顾他吗？我一会儿要出差。”Kimi看了眼表，估算着时间来不来得及。

“他病了你还要出差？”担忧又变成不可置信。“Kimi Raikkonen你有没有心！”男孩愤怒地揪起芬兰人的衣领，瞪着那双浅色的眼睛。

“我不在不是正合你意吗？”Kimi平静地看着冲动的年轻人，拍开拽着自己西装的手。  
很多事情如果不是Sebastian不愿意让这小子知道，一切都会省事很多。  
只是现在…  
现在还不是告诉他的时候。

Mick刚一到家，Kimi就乘着私人飞机离开了瑞士，螺旋桨的噪音震得耳膜生疼，男孩捂着耳朵跑进了房间。  
Sebastian靠在床头，手里捧着杯热气腾腾巧克力奶，脸上泛着病态的苍白。

“你怎么样了？”Mick的声音很小，好像稍微大声会吓到那人一样，他坐在床边，拉起Sebastian的手，凑到唇边吻了吻。  
突兀的指关节硌得他有些疼。

床上的人空着的那只手把巧克力奶放到了桌上。起身轻轻抱住了男孩，乖巧地在颈窝蹭了蹭。Sebastian已经很久没和Mick这么亲近了，熟悉的味道带他思绪回到五年前男孩刚来的时候，大概到肩膀那么高，总是幼稚地缠着Sebastian要求一起睡，晚上睡觉还很不老实，总是蹬被，一条腿压在他身上。  
转眼间就这么大了。  
他有很多话想说，很多话不能说。  
疲惫感笼罩着他，医院里的消毒水味有些反胃。  
Mick也很配合地就这么让他抱着，两个人再没说话。

时间被拉长，Sebastian贪恋地靠在男孩怀里，心里默默数起了月份。  
一月…  
二月…  
三月…  
三月二十二……  
还有那么久，也只有那么久。

困意来袭，今天他好累。

最近宅子里的气氛有些奇怪。首当其冲的就是管家开始做早饭了。  
要知道之前Victoria一直是底层劳动力，不过她也乐在其中，少干活多拿钱谁不愿意呢？她把餐桌重新擦了一遍，大概一会儿Sebastian就会下楼了，他一直是三个人当中最早下楼的那个。  
“早啊Vic！早啊Chris！”听这急促的脚步声和愉悦的嗓音就知道是家里唯一的学生。  
“今天这么早？”Victoria和Mick关系一直不错。

“毕业舞会滴酒未沾，我的新纪录。”男孩趴在料理台边等着管家榨好橙汁。“你为什么开始榨橙汁了？”伸手打算拿过杯子。

“这杯不是你的。”管家拍掉Mick的手，把杯子拿远了些。“你喝这杯。”

Mick有些疑惑，给Victoria使了个询问的眼神。后者耸了耸肩。

这时候楼梯上又传来脚步声，Victoria回头看去，Kimi系着西装扣子下了楼，看着已经醒了很久了。他看了眼管家，管家看了眼橙汁，然后经过厨房直接出了大门。

管家坚持做早饭大概持续了快两周，请了一个月假回家了，Victoria有些闷闷不乐，又要早起每天来做饭了。可出乎意料的是Kimi承担了做早饭的任务。事情更奇怪了，用Victoria的话说这就是“世界第九大奇迹”。她想不通为什么忽然之间大家都抢着做早饭了，是因为自己做的不好吃吗？可Mick说没问题啊。  
这个奇怪的现象困扰了她很久。终于二月中旬一个周末的凌晨，Victoria送弟弟去火车站赶最早一班的火车，送完弟弟也没什么事可以做，她直接开车来到了宅子。  
早上六点，透过玻璃已经可以看到房主在榨橙汁。Victoria觉得这副景象实在是违和地很，皱了皱眉头。  
下一秒Kimi从兜里拿出了一个小药瓶，往橙色的液体里倒进去了两片。泡腾片似的质地在几秒之后消失在气泡里。  
无影无踪。  
Victoria的眉头皱得更紧，没有什么比房主清晨在橙汁里下药更诡异的事情了。她莫名联想起之前管家的奇怪举动，这两个月以来的所有疑惑的似乎有了解释。为什么Mick想喝那杯橙汁却被制止。  
他们要对Sebastian做什么？  
Victoria越想越觉得后背发凉，Sebastian一直对她很好，经常问起她家里还有家人的情况。当初能保住这份工作也多亏了他。  
Sebastian还没醒，一般要八点多他才会起床。Victoria觉得自己有机会救他。

于是她趁没人的时候，偷偷倒掉了那杯橙汁，换了杯新的。  
今天下午Raikkonen先生要开会，是个好机会。

“你有没有觉得…橙汁的味道怪怪的？”Victoria旁敲侧击试图让Sebastian自己想起来。

“没啊，怎么了？”Sebastian摘下烤箱手套，看了眼Victoria。

“你有没有觉得最近不舒服？”女孩捏着围裙不知道怎么开口。

“谁跟你说什么了？”Sebastian关上烤箱门的动作一顿。

“早上的橙汁您以后不要喝了！”Victoria着急地望着Sebastian。“我亲眼看见他们下药。”

男人的瞳孔中掠过一丝意外，不过很快，就恢复了原来的平静，眼尾染了丝笑意。“我知道，只是维生素而已。没事。”

Victoria觉得肯定不是一句“没事”。  
因为那天下午Sebastian睡着的时间比以前更长了。

第二天早上Victoria提前了半个小时来上班，她刻意留意了餐厅想看看Kimi有没有再次下药，甚至打开了手机相机，打算录下这个过程。  
可这次餐厅有两个人，Victoria只好躲在门廊里。这个角度她能看见餐厅，餐厅里的人看不见她。  
Kimi站在料理台左边，Sebastian靠在冰箱上，大概是金属的质地太凉了，他左手垫在腰后面。

大理石台面上是那杯孤零零的橙汁。

“我不想喝。”Sebastian执拗地看着Kimi。

“明天我们换一个。”Kimi撇了撇嘴角，还是没什么表情。

“你没什么想跟我说的吗？”Sebastian看着Kimi这副样子忽然冷笑了声。

Kimi浅色的瞳孔盯着Sebastian，看不出什么情绪。”我一会儿有个会，下午回家。”  
“喝了。”加重的语气带了些强迫的意思。

后者似乎终于肯听话了，从冰箱上起身，拿起那杯橙黄色的液体。  
Kimi不动声色地看着Sebastian的一举一动。  
只见那杯橙汁被悉数倒进了水槽。杯壁里最后一滴液体流入排水口。

“你别这样。”  
Kimi没有阻拦Sebastian的行为，只是冷冷地旁观着这一切，听着有些无奈。

话音未落啪的一声，声音之大门廊里的Victoria都吓得哆嗦了一下。黄色试管瓶被拍到了桌面上，塑料和大理石撞击的声音在空旷的餐厅里格外响亮。试管瓶里的白色颗粒哗啦作响，过了几秒才稳定下来。  
Victoria想Sebastian大概非常生气。她已经能预想到下一秒两个人会爆发激烈的争吵。  
可是她错了。  
Sebastian只是很平静地说了句。

“你只是在延长我的痛苦。”

这句话让Victoria觉得莫名奇妙。

“那Mick呢。”简短骇要，非常的Kimi Raikkonen。

脚步声响起，Sebastian往楼梯走去离开了餐厅，不想再争论。  
”下个月他就十八岁了。“

“你不吃药能活到那个时候吗？”  
冷漠的声音在Victoria心上划了道口子。她怀疑自己是不是听错了。

什么叫“能活到那个时候”。

她预感事情没她看到和想象的那么简单。一切似乎脱离了控制。可此时她没时间想得很多，Kimi已经朝门廊走了过来，Victoria只好打开大门，装作自己刚刚进来的样子。  
“早啊Raikkonen先生。”她心虚地打了个招呼。

Kimi看了她一眼，没有说话。

Victoria的心脏砰砰跳得飞快，她摘下挎包快步走到餐厅，那个黄色的试管瓶还在那里。女孩焦急地拿起瓶子，读起了上面的英文说明。  
“Hydroxyruea (Droxia, Hydrea) Interferon alfa-2b (Intron A). ”  
她能读出来每个单词，就是不知道是什么意思。快速在google里搜索瑞士国家医药管理。  
所有的结果都指向一个术语。  
“Polycysemia Vera”

“患者早期会出现头痛，眩晕，疲乏与嗜睡。”  
“皮肤容易出现瘀血，视力模糊。”  
“如果静脉放血无效，服用Hydroxyruea (Droxia, Hydrea)以及 Interferon alfa-2b (Intron A)配合减少患者痛苦。 ”

“目前无法根治。”

最后一句话在Victoria的脑海中炸开。她反复读了几遍，觉得自己一定是看错了。  
怎么可能呢。

可这是瑞士医药局官网。  
过多的信息指向一个让她不寒而栗的事实。女孩开始告诉自己今天是在做梦。醒了就没事了。  
Sebastian之前身上莫名奇妙的淤伤，总是忘记水壶在接水，下午睡着的时间越来越长，忽然看不清电视上的字幕……  
一切的一切都在变相证明这个事实。  
所以Mick毕业舞会的晚上，他去了医院也不是发烧……

“你今天来早了。”

Victoria来不及收起药瓶，本能地背到身后。

Sebastian上楼之后他走着走着就到了Mick房间门口，男孩还在睡着，这周学校放假了。他站在门口静静地看了会儿，没进去，怕吵醒熟睡的人。Kimi的话在他脑海里挥之不去，不吃药大概确实也撑不到Mick生日了。至少要看着他成年吧…  
再下楼时Victoria站在餐厅。  
有一丝意外。不过也无所谓了。他拿起冰凉的玻璃瓶子为自己倒了杯水。

“我该吃药了。”Sebastian伸出手，跟Victoria要那个药瓶。

女孩怔愣在原地，本能地把药瓶藏得更往后，好像这样就能逃避残酷的现实。

Sebastian见状轻笑了声，放下了手里的玻璃杯，开始随意地聊起天。  
他省略了很多细节，最开始察觉到身体的不对劲，躲着所有人一个人去医院看病，放血时的疼痛……这些事没必要和这个天真的姑娘讲起。他想说些别的，因为还有重要的事要拜托这个姑娘去做。  
“我们出去说吧…Mick一会儿该醒了。”

于是他们两个站在院子最隐蔽的角落，那棵Sebastian和Kimi第一次见面时种下的树边。清晨的院子里吹着冷风，Victoria有些担心Sebastian穿的太少，不过后者完全没有察觉。

“其实那之前我一个人去过医院。但是化验结果没出来。”  
“也没等到出来，Kimi就发现了。”  
“Giving up is not an option.”  
"可如果连Kimi连夜飞到瑞典和美国也没办法…那大概不是give up 的问题了。"

“你知道医生诊断完，我第一个想到的是什么吗？”Sebastian向后靠了靠，彻底把力量抵在了树干上。  
Victoria觉得大概会是不公平，他还那么年轻，爱着很多人，也有很多人爱他，这种事不应该发生在他身上。  
但是她没说出来，只是摇了摇头继续听下去。  
“我想如果我不在了……”  
“Mick怎么办啊？”  
“我答应过他父亲要好好对他，陪他长大的…”

“后来我又想…他已经开始交女朋友了。大概长大了吧……”  
Victoria听着Sebastian软软的声音，看着院子里已经长起来的青草，只觉得今年的春天大概不会来了。  
“这个事情就停留在我们之间。请你不要跟Mick提起。可以吗？”Sebastian微微笑了下，苍白的脸颊被冻得通红，勉强有了些气色。

Victoria看着他这副样子，眼泪不受控制地溢出眼眶，她胡乱地抹着眼泪，“对不起……我…我不该参与……我能做什么…你能…能好起来……我…我不知道怎么办了……”她觉得自己大概哭得很难看，眼线已经花了。仿佛命不久矣的是自己。

“帮我给Mick办个生日聚会吧。”  
Sebastian柔软的声音消散在风里。

昏暗的房间里只有蜡烛的火焰跳动着，带来一丝丝光亮。蜡油顺着烤化了的烛体滚落下来，殷上了一小块奶油。Mick看着那块巧克力奶油由棕变黑，迟迟不吹蜡烛。  
“许愿啊。”Sebastian温软的声音响起。  
男孩看了会儿蛋糕，他不喜欢巧克力，十三岁那年他和Sebastian一起过的第一个生日，Mick骗他说自己最喜欢巧克力了，事实上是因为Sebastian喜欢。  
这个谎言一编就是五年。  
“我想要的得不到。”

“总会得到的。”这个房子太静了，Sebastian低沉温柔的嗓音让人昏昏欲睡。

那根蜡烛快烧完了，越来越多的蜡油浸在巧克力上。Mick似乎下定了决心，赶在蜡烛燃烧殆尽之前吹灭了屋里最后的光亮。  
房间里只剩下玻璃窗投射的月光。  
男孩胆子大了起来，向前倾身吻上了那片柔软的地方。他做好了再一次被推开的准备，也明白无论Sebastian推开多少回，都会纵容下一次。  
被偏爱的都是有恃无恐。  
Mick能感觉到Sebastian闭眼时睫毛扫过自己的脸颊，痒痒的。他温柔地撬开齿关加深了这个吻。没有了推拒，Mick放肆地伸手去解Sebastian衬衫的扣子。一颗，两颗。解到第三颗时手腕被握住。  
月光里Sebastian的嘴唇亮亮的，让人有想亲的冲动。眼睛是漂亮的灰蓝色，惊艳地一如往常。无尽的喜悦涌上男孩的心头，真的可以拥有他了。Mick凑近，又想吻上去，被Sebastian偏头躲开。这个吻阴差阳错落在了嘴角。温温软软的声音再次响起。

“如果这是我陪你过的最后一个生日。”  
“这是你想要的生日礼物吗？”

Sebastian仰起头，灰蓝色的眼睛认真地注视着Mick。好像在最后确认什么。  
男孩觉得今天的纵容有些异样，他深爱的人眼底蕴着层深深的悲伤。  
“为什么是最后一个生日？”

后者笑了笑，拍了拍男孩的脸颊。  
“没什么，成年以后就没有生日礼物了。”

Mick反握住那只拍他脸颊的手，放在了心口。“以后不要礼物，有你陪我就行。”他再次靠近吻了上去，年轻有些心急，后面的扣子懒得再解，用力撕开，崩落的纽扣撞击在木质地板上，像散落的珠子滚了一地。

Sebastian想说好

想了想还是没说

匆忙中把无名指的戒指取了下来。

给不了的承诺不给也罢。

再后来两个人不知道怎么进的卧室，一夜疯狂，大概是压抑太久，又或者年轻人精力旺盛，Mick缠着Sebastian做了一次又一次，好像这具身体有什么魔力，柔软的胸脯，挺翘的臀部，情到浓时沉溺于欲望的呻吟，还有，最重要的，含着泪光，只倒映着他一个人的蓝灰色双眸。  
Sebastian纵容着男孩的予取予求，可男孩却觉得怎么也不够，一直折腾到天边隐约透了亮光还要再来，最后Sebastian讨好地轻轻吻在男孩的嘴角，说自己腰疼受不住了。男孩这才放过他，把人圈在怀里力道合适地按摩。  
“你不睡吗…”Mick按揉的力道很舒服，Sebastian本就有些累，现在更困了。  
“你睡着了我就睡。”  
“嗯…”

这个时刻是那么美好，他心心念念了五年的人躺在他怀里，安稳地睡着，美好到Mick觉得一切是那么不真实。他强撑着睡意想让当下的满足持续地更久一些。盘算起了自己早些毕业，最快多久能买栋房子，带怀里的人尽快离开这里。就他们两个人，每天他出去工作，Sebastian就在家里养养花，看看书。这样平淡安稳地过上几十年。  
想着想着Mick也撑不住睡着了，手里按摩的力道逐渐松了。Sebastian睁开眼，轻轻拿开了围在腰上的胳膊。

Victoria发动了汽车等着把行李装好。天刚蒙蒙亮，她也是被闹钟从被窝里拽出来。像极了那天她第一次见到Mick，去Blantmont高中接他回家。  
只不过区别在于上次她接了Mick来，这次送Sebastian离开。  
一路上Victoria担忧地频繁看着后视镜，Sebastian坐在后座看着窗外的风景，喋喋不休地讲起了一些琐事。先是家里的洗衣机总是倒不进去洗衣液，那个抽屉要先往里推一下；二楼的落地窗玻璃有个划痕，那个擦不掉，以后别擦了；对面邻居家的篮球总是扔到秋千那边，要是捡到了扔回去就行……还有好多好多琐碎的小事。  
Victoria到后来已经记不清每一件事了，只觉得Sebastian的声音那么温柔，那天他提起要一个人离开时，自己不该答应这个计划。心里开始回忆究竟哪一步自己做错了事情才会这个样子。  
她说不上来。本来也不是她的错。不过离别是生命中的常客。那时Victoria不懂，只觉得莫大的悲哀涌上心头，这个温柔可爱的男人要消失在她和很多其他人的生命里了。

“还有Kimi不爱说话，看着有时候挺凶的，但是人很好，如果你有困难要跟他讲。他一直觉得你做的切片面包有点糊，不过你不用管他。记得告诉管家把门禁密码改掉，不要我的生日了。嗯…Mick一会儿醒了发现我不在，可能心情不好，你就装作不知道…  
对了，院子里那棵树要经常浇水，是我第一次见到Kimi种的…  
Sebastian絮絮叨叨又讲了很多事情。都是关于Kimi和Mick，嘱咐了Victoria还塞过去一个小本子，清秀的字体工工整整，上面写满了两个人的各种习惯。

直到车停在航站楼门口，Victoria终于再也控制不住自己的悲伤，红了眼眶。  
她不明白为什么这种事要发生在Sebastian的身上。他那么善良，那么美好，世界上有那么多罪大恶极的人活得好好的，Sebastian却要一个人度过生命中的最后几天。

“这个给Kimi，这个给Mick。”Sebastian把两张叠好的纸张塞给女孩，上面清楚地标了名字。  
“谢谢。  
要照顾好他们两个。”

机场门口很冷，苏黎世春天最冷的一个早上。让Victotia甚至想起芬兰的秋季。风把Sebastian胸前的围巾刮得飘来飘去。或许还说了些别的，可多年以后Victoria只记得那个笑容，在接近零度的气温里让她觉得异常温暖。

那两张叠好的纸最终也到了该到的人手上。

Victoria猜想大概会是告别或者我爱你什么的。  
后来有次收拾房间，一个破旧的钱包从衣服里掉了出来。和Raikkonen先生的身份很不符，品牌的烫金字迹已经磨得只剩下一小块花体。透明的塑封层里有张泛黄的照片，大概是去看什么比赛，Sebastian穿着队服摘掉了另一个人的帽子，笑得特别好看。

照片上面叠着一张纸条，  
是芬兰语。

“Anteeksi” *

图片: https://shimo.im/docs/ZzkLVW7Ng8sKra3Q

*对不起。

后记

我叫Victoria。出生于芬兰的萨翁林纳。十五岁那年和家里人搬到了苏黎世。  
我有两个上大学的弟弟，放假时他们总是很吵，开学了家里又异常的安静，让我很想他们。  
我二十六岁的时候很幸运在本地一个特别富有的人家做佣人。就像我说的，“特别富有”，第一次来到这个宅子的时候我就被几乎全玻璃的设计惊呆了。苏黎世的有钱人很多，我也只是听说，从来没有真正见识过。之所以说我很幸运，是因为这份工作很轻松，又能得到一份很好的报酬。（如果你打听过行情的话）整个宅子里加我一共有三个佣人，一个管家，两个收拾家的。  
我来面试的那天本来只有房主一个人。他看起来不太喜欢我，脸上一直没什么表情。我把提前准备好的简历背完了，他就直直地看着我。浅色的瞳孔很漂亮，可也有些吓人。  
后面还有三个人，想着就磕巴了一下，当时我觉得自己完了。  
我有些害怕地看了房主一眼，发现房主完全没有看我，频繁看着表。  
大概把我晾在那里有三五分钟，气氛非常尴尬。他没说让我走，也没说让我留，好像我根本不存在。  
最后是管家过来在他耳边低语了几句，他起身向我走了过来。

我当时害怕极了，手脚冰凉，几步之外我就能感觉到他身上散发的凛冽气息。  
离我越来越近，越来越近。  
越来越近。

从我面前绕了过去。

我长呼一口气，放松下来。  
天知道我为什么那么害怕？  
大概是因为这是我第一份正式工作？毕竟我父亲出事后，两个弟弟上大学的学费就要靠我一个人负担了。

没多久房主回来了，带着一个人，大概三十来岁，很瘦，套着松松垮垮的黑色毛衣，穿了条深色牛仔裤。  
那个男人看见我微微笑了下，他笑起来真好看，脸颊鼓鼓的，带着眼角的笑纹也很温柔。

“你选吧。”

这是我进屋一个小时第一次听见房主说话。声音和他本人看起来不太一样，有点黏在嘴里，勉强能听清说了什么。  
那个笑得很好看的男人随手翻了翻我们几个人的简历，最后指了指我。  
后来我才知道，芬兰的国籍帮我保住了这份工作。

这个家很奇怪。  
没有冒犯的意思。只是我这么觉得。  
因为没多久我又接了一个高中生回家住，这个房子名义上有三个主人了。他们的关系有些复杂。

那天我刚系好围裙进厨房准备做早饭就看见昨天那个男人已经在煎太阳蛋了。  
“先生…我…我来吧。”我一紧张就结巴，要知道这是我的工作，怎么能让客人来呢。  
那个男人转过身，又露出了那个温柔的笑容。“你来得好早，吃早饭了吗？”  
空气中飘着煎蛋的香气，我吃过了，但是我觉得我还能吃十个。  
“对了，我叫Sebastian。”他铲起煎蛋动作熟练地放进盘子里。推到我面前。  
“尝尝。”Sebastian又露出那个甜甜的笑容。“Mick说我做的煎蛋最好吃。”

或许是他笑得太好看我忘了拒绝，或许是我真的饿了，那时候我忘了我是来做早饭的，真的站在料理台边吃了起来。  
那个早上的每一个细节我都记得无比清楚。阳光透过落地窗把料理台切割成两半，他的睫毛很长，扑闪扑闪的，像蝴蝶的翅膀。煎蛋还流着心，金黄色的蛋液滴落在白色的瓷盘上。

多年以后Mick回到苏黎世找我，我们一起去酒吧喝酒，他比以前晒黑了不少。我问他那封信写了什么。他一字一句地讲了起来，大概是看过很多遍吧。

讲起那个早上，我回忆起Sebastian的笑容，也笑了起来。  
Mick说Sebastian做的煎蛋确实是最好吃的。

可惜那天早上他赌气没有吃到。

————————————

给Mick的信

“亲爱的Mick，十八岁生日快乐。  
这五年来一起度过的每一天都很难忘。  
我现在依旧能想起那天你站在门口，跟我说“Seb，我没有家了。”那时我心疼坏了，想着以后我会保护你的。  
和邻居家的孩子打架先动的手，把人家鼻梁都打断了，回家找我哭说自己被欺负了。  
暑假去麦当劳打工，放着球鞋不买攒钱买Ipad，说我每天手工画图太辛苦。  
还有你上高中，考了第一个第一名，开心地跑回家问我周末可不可以一起去开卡丁车。

我最伤心那次大概是你提出不要和我一起住了，说每天看见我很烦，第二天收拾箱子就搬到学校了。  
最开心的时候是你交了第一个女朋友，金发蓝眼睛，性格好，笑起来温柔。我挺喜欢她的，不知道你们为什么分手了。

都是一些零散的事情。现在想起来还像昨天一样。

对不起不能陪你走过下一个五年了。  
找个爱你的姑娘在一起。

忘了我吧。

爱你的Sebastian。 ”

“We dive across the ocean of my mind.”  
“But in the end I drown.” 

【Can we kiss forever】

温馨提示：  
真的很甜。


End file.
